1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet type printer has been known in which an image is printed on a paper by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles provided on a head. In an ink jet type printer, fine ink droplets may be generated with main ink droplets when the ink droplets are ejected from the nozzles. However, the fine ink droplets may lose speed thereof before landing on the paper and rebound from a paper surface or the like so that the ink droplets are carried away as mist and attaches to a nozzle opening surface of the head. In addition, dust, paper powder or the like also attaches to the nozzle opening surface as well as the ink mist. When a foreign matter attached to the nozzle opening surface is left and deposited, ejection of the ink droplets from the nozzles is inhibited and image quality of a printed image is degraded.
A method of cleaning has been disclosed in which the foreign matter attached to the nozzle opening surface is wiped by moving a wiper member configured of rubber or the like while being pressed against the nozzle opening surface of the head (see, for example, JP-A-6-965)
However, the foreign matter attached to the nozzle opening surface is not completely removed by only cleaning the head with the wiper member and then the foreign matter may remain on the nozzle opening surface. Then, the ejection of the ink droplets from the nozzles is inhibited. In addition, when the wiper member is separated from the head or the like, the foreign matter which is wiped by the wiper member may attach to a side surface of the head. The paper or a peripheral member is contaminated if the foreign matter attached to the side surface of the head is left.